crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Battle
The Super Smash Battle Colosseum is a new PvP event where the Goddesses joins the player in battle, controlling powerful creatures known as Divine Beast. The player will form three teams of three heroes and fight against another player's teams while alternating the teams in order. The player can win up to three different prizes daily at the cost of their Colosseum points, hence dropping their rating. Mechanism # Divine Beast HP - Displays the current HP of your Divine Beast and your opponent's. # GP Gauge '''- Shows how many GP you currently have. # '''Charge Time - Displays the "charging time" of the Divine Beast. # Skill Gauge '''- Shows the skill gauge of the Divine Beast (left) and the Goddess (right). # '''Back Formation Button - Calls back the current team on screen and opens up the upgrade menu. # Enhancements - Upgrades the Divine Beast's attack and defense, up to three times each. # Growth - Upgrades the passive skills of the Divine Beast, up to three times each, maximum five upgrades. # Standby Button - Sends in the next team, activates when the respawn countdown is over. The goal of this PvP match is to defeat your opponent's Divine Beast while defending yours. The Divine Beasts remain stationary on the spot as the charge time is counting down, but still able to attack if the opponent gets close enough. During this opportunity, try to overwhelm your opponent's teams and damage their Divine Beast as much as possible. When a team is defeated, the heroes are not considered "dead", they simply retreat offscreen for another team to take over, until it's their turn again. Once the charge time runs out, the Divine Beasts are "fully charged" and starts marching forward towards your opponent, attacking anything in its path. Charge up the Divine Beast's skill gauge by constantly using the Goddess's special skill, once it's filled up, a special skill block will be created. Activating the skill block will buff up your Divine Beast, and allows them to charge forward temporarily even with the charge time is still counting down. During the battle, GP will be earned either by defeating your opponent's teams, or getting yours defeated, which seems significantly more than defeating your opponent's. Up to 10 GPs can be stored. When your team get defeated, or called back by the "Back" button, the upgrade menu will open with a respawn counter. Here, GPs can be used to upgrade the Divine Beast's enhancements and passives, to make them more powerful. The enhancements can be upgraded three times each, and so are the Divine Beast's growth. However, for their growth, a combination of maximum five upgrades (levels) is allowed, so plan your combo wisely before upgrading. Divine Beast Each Goddess has their own unique Divine Beast, hence utilizing their own set special skills and unique abilities. Here are the 6 usable Divine Beast and their respective Goddesses: Windwolf (Sera) Sera's Divine Beast "Windwolf" is specialized for check and evasion. It has advantage during early and middle phases of the battle. Grent (Prestina) Prestina's Divine Beast "Grent" is specialized for healing and defense. It does not have powerful attack power but is good for defending during the middle and late phase of the battle. Lizarking (Anut) Anut's Divine Beast "Lizarking" is specialized for interruption and counterattack. It is very powerful against enemies with no buffs, so it is important to continuously control the Goddess. Aquinas (Aubrey) Aubrey's Divine Beast "Aquinas" is specialized for controlling special effects. When an ally use buff skills, the Divine Beast shows its best performance. Draco (Bella) Bella's Divine Beast "Draco" is specialized for attack skills. It is powerful after the middle phase of the battle to overwhelm the enemy but is weak at defending. Thus, protection from allies is necessary. Stronkey (Dionne) Dionne's Divine Beast "Stronkey" is specialized for close combat. As most skills are for close combat, it is hard to show great performance during early and middle phases of the battle. However, it would overwhelm the enemy towards the late phase of the battle.